Roberuga
Roberuga (ロベルガー - Roberugā) is a Saucer Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appear in episode 31. Subtitle: Saucer Creature (円盤生物 - Enbam Sebutsu) Ultraman Mebius Powers/Weapons *Energy Blasts: Roberuga can can launch missile-strength energy blasts from its eye and hands.He can fire these in rapid sucession, launching an all-out assault in every directions. *Saucer Form: In order to fly trough space, Roberuga can transform its body into a saucer form capable of launching energy blasts from its underside. History One day, GUYS was alerted to an unusal occurence; five of the orbiting satellites around Japan have been destroyed by some kind of energy blast! Just then, a glowing, disk-shaped object began hovering in Toyko, as well as a few other major cities all over the wordl! Soon, one of the objects headed straight for Toyko ground, and turned into a small disk-like creature with three tiny legs on each side, and began attacking the area by emmiting fireballs at buildings. It eventually turned into a large, two-legged alien, and began unleashing eye blasts at the ground. GUYS was soon sent out to attack, but their weapons were useless. As it fought them, it kept muttering "Ultraman Mebius ,Obliterate," over and over again. Soon, Mirai and Ryu tried to attack from the ground, but it was useless as well. Mirai decided to assume his Ultraman Mebius form, and battled the invader. Mebius and Roberuga seemed evenly matched, but Mebius was losing stamina, while Roberuga fought him off, and just kept saying "Ultraman Mebius,Obliterate." Then, he unleashed a barrage of energy blasts from his eye and hands. Mebius tried to block them, but was quickly overpowered, knocked down, and bombarded while on the ground. His attack, however, was halted by none other than Fire Windam! The capsule monster and the invader fought hard, with Fire Windam actually fighting very well. Roberuga eventually tossed Fire Windam to the ground, but GUYS stepped in, and attacked Roberuga with all of their weapons, refusing to allow him to hurt Mebius. Fire Windam got up again and joined the fray; blasting away with his fire cannon. Mebius eventually got up, and managed to assume his Burning Brave Mode. Roberuga tried to attack with more energy blast, but Mebius used the Mebium Burst, blew through his attacks, and destroyed him completely. The remaining UFO's all flew away, hopefully to never return. Trivia *Like UF-0,Roberuga is assumed to not be controlled by Commander Black. *Roberuga looks slightly similar to Guilala from The X From Outer Space and Monster X Strikes Back. Roberuga II Another Roberuga's appeared in episode 41 of the series, Ultraman Mebius as Roberuga II. Powers/Weapons *Energy Blasts: Roberuga II can can launch missile-strength energy blasts from its eye and hands.He can fire these rapid sucession, launching an all-out assault in every directions. *Saucer Form: In order to fly trough space, Roberuga II can transform its body into a saucer form capable of launching energy blasts from its underside. History Another member of the Roberuga race was flying straight toward the Earth in it's Disc Form to fight and kill Ultraman Mebius, but it was being chased by a glowing light. As they both entered Earth and neared the land below, the glowing light shot a green energy bolt, lined with green energy rings at Roberuga, causing it to stumble. It assumed it's normal form and landed on a tropical island. The glowing took form, touched down, and stood firm; it was none other than the same Ultraman who had left Earth 25 years ago; Ultraman 80! 80 lept at Roberuga, punching and kicking with much skill. However, Roberuga quickly turned the tables as it let loose with it's "all-out strike" attack method; shooting countless energy bombs and eye blasts, seemingly without end. As 80 got up from the ground, Roberuga landed right in front of him, and began to knock him every which way before grappling with him, and blasting him at point-blank range with it's eye blast. Roberuga continued the fight with more of its "all-out strike," until a large, glowing orb of light struck him down; Ultraman Mebius had to come to help! The two double-teamed Roberuga, but still found it difficult. As Roberuga took to the sky and began blasting more energy bombs, 80 created his Ultra Ray Lance, and tossed it at Roberuga, piercing straight through him! As Roberuga wailed in agony, 80 used his Sakucium Beam, and Mebius combined it with his Mebium Beam, and together they destroyed the second Roberuga. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Roberuga reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army aganist the Ultramans. Category:Saucer Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Articles still under construction Category:Page need of rewriting